At the Pool
by oceanprism
Summary: At the swimming pool with Michiru and Haruka. Of course, their days are never very ordinary.. Mildly suggestive content, but rated M to be safe :


Michiru pulled herself out of the pool leisurely, dripping water all over the place. She stood smiling as she shook her hair loose of its ribbon. Her lover heard the sound and pouted at the ceiling, lazing away precariously on the diving board as she usually did (though in honesty she had only taken up this perch at first in a reckless attempt to impress her partner) and called down in jealousy.

"Shaking your hair out all seductively when I can't even see you? That's unfair."

Michiru giggled, making Haruka's stomach flutter as she imagined her hand flying to her mouth in such an adorably polite way. She knew her devious side well, too, and somehow this made her seemingly innocent laughter seem all the more attractive.

There were soft clangs as the ocean-haired girl climbed the ladder of the diving board. Curious, Haruka uncrossed her arms from behind her head, recrossing them over her chest, and tilted her head back to see. Her bangs fell back, too. She thought she must look a bit funny.

"Hello," the guardian of Neptune grinned, crawling forward along the diving board, aware that Haruka could see right down her swimsuit, and feeling very amused as the blonde girl's cheeks flushed red.

"Michi," she coughed, "be careful. We're pretty high up -" she was forced to stop as the smaller girl hovered over her, gazing down seductively at her and kissing her. "Mm.." Everything was silent for a moment. She shut her eyes and could hear the soft drumming of rain against the window, Michiru's breathing, and her own involuntary moan. Her lover began rubbing her shoulders, and she wished she could reach her too, and touch her, but..

Suddenly, with a surprisingly forceful shove, Michiru pushed Haruka off of the diving board. There was a tremendous splash as the racer belly-flopped painfully. She grinned to herself, wincing a little, and dove in gracefully after her.

Haruka bobbed, breathing in raggedly and treading water a little clumsily. "Michi!" she cried out in shock as the girl appeared beside her, "that hurt! And now my uniform's all wet. And you know I can't swim very well anymore.."

"Only because you spend more time watching me than you practice.." she grinned, raising her eyebrow. "But you're right. We should make sure your uniform is dry for tomorrow.." Haruka's eyes widened as Michiru pulled at her tie and slipped it off in a fluid motion, throwing it easily to the side of the pool. She gaped. "Really, now. In a public pool? I'm surprised at you." But as always she didn't truly protest, shrugging her way out of her white blouse as her lover unbuttoned it and blushing fiercely. She hadn't bothered to wear a bra, as she never really had much of a need for one. "At least let me keep my underwear.. In case someone walks in.."

With an extremely sly smile, Michiru dangled a key on a string around her neck. "No one can, Haruka. I locked the door."

"What?" Green eyes filled with fear. "Michi, what if a lifeguard had to come in? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Oh, that's not fair," Michiru protested, swimming away with Haruka's clothes and tossing them to the side where they landed in a crumpled heap. "Do you really think the guardian of water is going to let you drown? Do you not trust your lover..?"

"My clothes aren't going to dry like that." Haruka stubbornly avoided the accusation, blushing a little.

"Why do you need clothes? We can stay in bed tomorrow. It's not like we really need to go to class."

"Yes, we do, if you're going to get into a good university. You're going to be a famous violinist."

A shadow settled as she pulled herself out of the pool. She was fairly certain they wouldn't survive their mission, but Haruka insisted on talking as though they would.

Haruka could sense the dark mood overtaking her love and took the opportunity, while the other girl's back was turned, to wriggle out of her panties. "Hey! are you listening or not?"

She tossed them out of the pool, blushing fiercely as they landed beside Michiru.

She turned around with a grin, hugging her legs. "Oh my.."

"Are you going to leave me in the water all by myself? Help!" she started splashing with a stupid look on her face. "I'm drowning Michi! Are you going to let me drown?"

"No," she said in a serious tone, still thinking of other things. She dove in again, reaching her lover in seconds. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm okay, love." Haruka said, smiling now. "You shouldn't worry about me. I'm pretty tough. And pretty naked." She blushed as she remembered that fact..

Michiru blushed too, and Haruka cherished it. She only seemed to blush when they were alone.. though the violinist greatly enjoyed making her lover blush in public and in private.

"You are, aren't you?" she ran a finger over Haruka's bare side, amused as she blushed deeply. Even after everything they'd already done together.

"Oi! No touching.. You'll have to catch me first!" she grinned as she swam away, hurrying off the shallow end. She was surprised at how much she could remember from swimming class, though she could never hope to match Michiru's skill. The other girl was already there as Haruka reached the wall, defeated and panting.

"Can I touch you now?" she smirked, but Haruka was fast, arms already around her waist and caressing her lover's rear, hands slipping under bathing suit fabric to rub and squeeze. "H-hey!" she cried out, only half-annoyed. "Not f-air." She grabbed Haruka's bare breast roughly in retaliation, giving it a hard squeeze, and Haruka nearly screeched.

And so things went on all afternoon..


End file.
